


Study Night

by WildlingGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck goes out to party, and Finn is left alone in their room to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Night

Ever since day one, Finn was thrilled to have Noah Puckerman as his roommate.

He was fun, entertaining and there never was a moment of boredom when he was around (he was his best friend for a reason, after all), but he also cared a great deal about him. He controlled that he focused on his studies as well, and never allowed him to miss a single exam like he did at the beginning. He couldn't have dreamt of anyone else to spend his college days with.

But then the night came, and Finn was alone in their room, studying. Puck didn't have any tests or exams, of course, since that would required for him to actually be enrolled in the university. Which he wasn't. Instead, almost every night he was out partying with the guys from the frat, and Finn would join them almost every time, but there were nights in which he was left studying for the upcoming evaluations. Such as tonight.

"They're probably having fun" Finn mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. He stared at the ceiling for some time, unable to focus on the notes before him. He thought about his phone call earlier today with Rachel, who had recieved a call back after her outstanding performance of "Don't Stop Believing". Sometimes, like tonight, he missed Rachel, the way her hair smelled, how she smiled at him and brightened his world, how her amazing body shook when she performed...

The bulge of his jeans told him that he was thinking too much about Rachel. He was remembering their first time, last year, and it had been magical, incredible, just like he had dreamt it, and not much like his first time with Santana. Although that wasn't fair; what he had with Santana was short and not what he had expected, yes, but it was also really hot. He could remember just how Santana moved in his arms, she knew what she was doing and how to turn him on. And that, she certainly did. Not only then, but now.

A nervous glance to the door confirmed him that it was firmly locked, with the safety on. Unable to resist it any longer, Finn unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his knees, followed by his underwear. His cock was halfway there, and he gently stroked it while remembering the girls. But then, all he could remember was Rachel in New York, with Brody, how she cheated on him. And how he had outed Santana in public on their senior year. All those sad memories came to him, and it started to get in the way with the... process going on below his hip. He needed to think about something joyful, something happy... and his mind eventually flew to the guy who slept on the top bunk.

'Why not?' a voice in his head wondered. He had seen Puck naked before, they had showered together in the locker room after a game or practice, but never really cared much about it. Thinking about it, he recalled Puck was surprisingly big down there, larger than he had expected, but Finn's was thicker. And now that he thought about that, he noticed how his dick rose to the occasion, and was now fully erect. Finn removed his shirt and started stroking, pinching his nipples with his left hand.

As he increased the speed of the strokes, Finn just couldn't stop thinking about Puck. He imagined him fully naked, like in the showers, sitting on top of him. He was going up and down his pole, whispering dirty stuff into his ear, and Finn moaned as he imagined him playing with his nipples like he was doing. He came all over his chest and hands, unable to hold back as the cum spread like wildfire on a forest. Panting heavily, the tall teenager let out a low whisper as he admired his load; he had never shot that much before, but then again, he had never thought about Puck that way.

"Crap, now I'll have to clean" Finn sighed.

"Maybe I can do that for you" Puck's voice whispered behind him, a grin on his face.


End file.
